This invention relates to a light-sensitive silver halide color photographic material excellent in tone reproducibility and giving sharp printed images, more particularly to a light-sensitive silver halice color photographic material having high sensitivity, excellent in tone reproducibility and background whiteness, and also giving sharp printed images.
For preventing red saturation phenomenon that delicate light and shade cannot be reproduced at a high density portion of red, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 68754/1989, there has been known a technique in which a silver halide emulsion in a layer containing a dye-forming coupler is spectrally sensitized to a certain wavelength region, and further spectrally sensitized within a limited range to a wavelength region to which a silver halide emulsion in a layer containing another dye-forming coupler is spectrally sensitized. Further, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 91657/1986, there has been known a technique in which a dye-forming coupler is contained in a silver halide emulsion spectrally sensitized to a certain wavelength region, and further, a dye of a hue which does not substantially contribute to formation of a hue of said dye-forming coupler is added to have a gradation at a specific density region. However, in these techniques, it is extremely difficult to control contrast without deterioration of color reproducibility, and also sharpness of images has not been discussed at all.